X-Men (Multiverse)
Cyclops, Gods of Earth-TRN228, Howlett Family of Earth-TRN229, Magnus, Shadow, Storm, X-Force (Multiverse), | Enemies = Acanti Xavier, Boss, Brood, "Cthulu Floating Brain" Xavier, "Dinosaur" Xavier, Gods of Earth-TRN228, Prime Minister Danger, Lord Xavier, the Witch King, Savior, "Steampunk Godworld" Xavier, Xavier Demon, X-Force (Multiverse), , Nazi Xavier | Origin = A team with heroes from various realities, sent out defending the Multiverse from ten evil Xaviers from various realities. | PlaceOfFormation = Xavier's lair, Earth-TRN227 | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Greg Pak | First = X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin When Savior kidnapped Cyclops from Earth-616 to power this planet saving device, he began the end of his reign. Cyclops helped Governor-General Howlett, Kurt Waggoner, Emmeline Frost-Summers, and Shadow to escaped from the machinations of the Savior. After Cyclops returned to his own reality, Kurt Waggoner and the several hundred disembodied Xavier heads used their power to search the Multiverse for an uninhabited, habitable Earth. Once found, they teleported the entire population of Earth-TRN192 there. After the jump, all of the other Xavier's exploded, but one Xavier remained and was then awaken to other ten evil Xavier's in the Multiverse, who were using their powers to ripe apart reality. Kurt, Emma, and Howlett were pulled into another dimension by one of those either evil Xaviers. However, at the same time on Earth-616, Cyclops, Dazzler and the X-Club used a Ghost Box to open a portal to them, but Dazzler was pulled in. To save the all reality from these ten evil Xaviers, the remaining Disembodied Xavier Head formed his own X-Men of these heroes from across the Multiverse. Ten Evil Xaviers Despite some apprehension, mistrust and contention, the team successfully stopped an evil "Cowboy" Xavier in a "Steampunk Western" reality, and a evil Xavier in a "Steampunk Godworld" reality. However, when Kurt was lost in the Multiverse during a jump, Dazzler and Howlett refused to go on until he was rescued. Xavier sent them to Kurt's reality, but felt he needed to continue to hunt down evil Xaviers. To that end, Xavier recruited a new team of inter-dimensional soldiers called X-Force. When the X-Men rejoined Xavier, contention grew between them and X-Force. The teams briefly worked together until the death of Captain Blaire. Corporal Scott Summers and Hercules then joined the X-Men. Unfortunately, during the battle that took Captain Blaire's life, Lord Xavier, the Witch King was able to magically/psychically hide himself in the mind of Xavier Head. After lying to the X-Men that their mission was over, Lord Xavier resurrected Nazi Xavier. Dazzler and X-Men realized the truth too late, and couldn't stop the three Xaviers from teleporting away. X-Termination | Equipment = | Transportation = Kurt Waggoner's teleportation; formerly Sage's S.W.O.R.D. Ship, Charles Xavier's teleportation, HMS Albion, | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal | Notes = , Howlett, and Kurt Waggoner list the evil Xavier's they've faced so far]] * This team of X-Men has been tasked with defending the Multiverse from ten evil versions of Charles Xavier. Thus far they've faced: ** 1. "Cthulu Floating Brain" Xavier ** 2. "Steampunk Godworld" Xavier ** 3. "Cowboy" Xavier ** 4. "Dinosaur" Xavier ** 5. Brood-controlled Acanti Skywhale Xavier ** 6. Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** 7. Xavier Demon/Unicorn Xavier ** 8. Lord Xavier, the Witch King of Gha-No-Shah ** 9. Xavier the Nazi Leader. ** 10. Charles Xavier Head in a Bottle. ** Part of this team also defeated Savior. However, although he was an evil Xavier threatening the Multiverse, he was not one of the ten evil Xaviers later identified. * This team is similar to the reality hopping Exiles. | Trivia = | Recommended = * - : Exalted * - : Xavier Must Die * - : High Noon * - : You Can't Go Home Again * - : Enter X-Force * - , - , - , & - : X-Termination | Links = * X-Men (Multiverse) members }}